


Capricho.

by crescendum



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Lemon, M/M, Smut, settbottom
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:21:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26294809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crescendum/pseuds/crescendum
Summary: Sólo en la oscuridad de su habitación, Sett podría demostrar sus verdaderas intenciones.oneshot - lemon +18- smut -au - sett pasivo - narrado en primera persona.Los personajes no me pertenecen, propiedad de Riot Games.
Relationships: Aphelios/Sett (League of Legends)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Capricho.

Nota de la autora: En esta historia, Sett es el pasivo de la relación, por favor, si no es de tu agrado o no te gusta Settbottom, no leas!! Pero no comentes malos comentarios :(.

.....

Cada vez que me veían con Aphelios, la gente tiene una imagen errónea de mí.

"—Oye, Sett, cuidado con lastimarlo".

Es lo que suelen decir mis compañeros a modo de burla, cuando me despido del trabajo. Ambos sabemos las razones, el contraste tanto en físico, como en personalidad es muy notorio. Tú apenas hablas con las personas en tu entorno y yo siempre estoy alardeando sobre quien recibió mis puños al molestarme en algún bar en nuestras citas.

Nunca te reíste de esas bromas, sólo sonreías, porque eres el único que sabe la verdad.

—¿Qué es más rojo, Sett?

Con tu melodiosa voz, regresé la atención a tus ojos. Tus hambrientos ojos que me devoraban en este momento de arriba abajo; analizabas cada zona de mi cuerpo, y sabía cuánto te ponía verse así vestido.

Caminaste hasta estar frente a mí al no obtener tu respuesta y tus dedos contornearon la línea de mi sonrojo. Cierto, es como si hoy estuviera vestido a juego...

Cuando te conocí, fue conocer un mundo nuevo. Un mundo al que nunca quisiera irme. Tu imaginación volaba a la hora de pensar en nuevas experiencias a la hora de hacer el amor. Y la última propuesta, me había dejado fascinado.

En esta ocasión, había optado por un color que combinara conmigo. Carmesí como mis cabellos y ahora, se sumaba el sonrojo que pintaba mis mejillas.

—¿Qué es más rojo, Sett?

Volviste a preguntar, con el característico tono autoritario que envolvía tu voz al encontrarnos así.

—No lo sé.

No podía verme, pero asumía que era mi rostro el que estaba más intenso que los demás. Los sonrojos de Phel, siempre fueron tiernos: sus mejillas se sonrojaban por completo, en toda su extensión. En cambio, el mío, era una simple línea por debajo de mis ojeras, como si alguien hubiese trazado con marcador una larga línea por mi cara.

A tus dedos les gustaban acariciar esas líneas, siempre de forma lenta, paciente, como si pensaras cual sería tu próximo paso. Las caricias que me dabas, lograban relajarme un poco. Aún no me acostumbraba a estos cambios, aún no podía aceptar el verdadero ser en mi interior; que se revelaba a oscuras en nuestra íntima habitación.

Mi vida dependía del hilo de tu discreción, de tu silencio. Podías controlarme cual títere con tal de que no revelaras a nadie lo que estaba haciendo... ¿La gente seguiría viéndome de la misma forma masculina? ¿Mi ego se rompería en pedazo?

Nunca me traicionarías. Lo disfrutabas incluso más que yo.

—Deja de pensar —Reprochaste, quitando tus manos de mi rostro. Con pereza, fueron bajando por mis esbeltos brazos desnudos, que recibían tu tacto con nerviosismo y algo de cosquillas.

Te detuviste en el elástico de la enorme falda. Fui afortunado al encontrar un talle que se asemeje a mi cuerpo, y fui un buen mentiroso cuando comenté que sería un regalo para la hermana de mi pareja.

Estaba acostumbrado a ello, a mentir cada vez que encontraba alguna falda de algún color que hiciera brillar tus ojos. Sabía cuánto te gustaba la negra con detalles en blanco, o aquel rosa chicle como los dulces que comías tú. Pero con tu expresión al verse salir del baño, creo que esta se volvió tu favorita apenas verla.

—Te ves hermoso así —rozaste tus dedos con la desnuda piel de mi entrepierna, mostrándote cuánto me enloquecía con un bajo suspiro.

Firmeza, cariño y pasión, era como tus dedos se enterraban entre mis muslos, acercándome por inercia a tu cuerpo y apoyando las manos sobre tus hombros para no caer.

Tu sonrisa, lujuriosa, lograba palpitar mi necesitado miembro, que levantaba el frente de la falda sin ningún descaro.

—Deja de comerme con la mirada —reté. En mi interior el orgulloso batallaba por salir, sujetarte entre mis brazos y enseñarte quién tenía el verdadero control de la situación. Pero esta noche no era sí, quería ser consentido y mi contradicción no sonaba más que un simple aullido de atención.

—¿Puedo hacerlo de otra forma? —Antes de que pudiera responder, ya estaba tendido en la cama por tu cuerpo encima del mío—. Hoy no la quitaré. Me gusta.

Te referías a mi falda, que torpemente intentaba ocultar mi miembro y trasero. Era demasiado corta, y la posición en la cama tampoco favorecía mucho.

Era injusto que tú aún tuvieras la ropa del trabajo puesta, y a la vez, podía decirse que te veías más sexy de lo usual. La camisa de la oficina, y el pantalón negro ajustado en tus piernas, dando un toque más formal al asunto. Mientras más morboso fuera, más nos divertíamos en secreto.

Sujeté de tu camisa para atraer tu débil cuerpo, uniendo nuestros labios que al instante se acoplaron en un apasionado beso. Tus caderas se removieron en su lugar, buscando el contacto de nuestras entrepiernas para incrementar el éxtasis que estábamos sintiendo.

Nuestras manos luchaban en quien daba más contacto al otro, mezclado con algunos rasguños y apretones en el proceso. Amaba enterrar mis uñas en tus costados, siempre descubriendo una nueva marca que ensañaba la pasión de la noche anterior.

Con agilidad, y sentándose sobre mi abdomen, estiraste tu cuerpo hasta la pequeña mesa que teníamos junto a la cama. Abriste el cajón para sacar el frasco que facilitaba las cosas, según el nombre que le diste las primeras veces. Odiabas sentir la viscosidad en tus dedos, y yo odiaba también sentirla en mi interior cuando jugueteabas en mi entrada, pero era algo necesario para nuestra impaciencia.

—Phel... —nombré cuando el frío líquido envolvió tus dedos y cayó un poco sobre mi pecho. Asqueroso.

—No seas caprichoso, Sett. Después lloras cuando te duele.

Cerré los ojos, tomando una fuerte bocanada de aire y terminar suspirando. Lo poco de mi orgullo se había ido lejos, por la ventana, o quedó en la sala antes de entrar a la habitación, no lo sé. Pero débil me sentía ante tus palabras. Débil físicamente, a tu merced. Completamente tuyo.

Mis brazos cayeron a cada costado de mi cuerpo, los rasguños se habían detenido para dar paso a tus besos, a los filosos dientes que tenías y que se incrustaban a la perfección en mi cuello, mis clavículas y pecho. Agradecía siempre tener que tener mi traje en la oficina, porque las marcas que dejaban serían difíciles de cubrir de otra manera.

Alzaste un poco tu cuerpo, para facilitarte la tarea de masturbarme de forma pausada, apenas rozando las yemas de tus dedos o el borde de la falda con mi punta. Entre dientes y en roncos gruñidos, demostraba el reproche de mi cuerpo. Tus lubricados dedos no tardaron en encontrar mi entrada, debí haber cerrado las piernas para hacerte rogar un poco.

—¿Acaso eres un niño?

Te molestabas siempre que renegaba. Incluso cuestionabas, a veces, después del sexo si en verdad lo había disfrutado, porque me quejaba en vez de gemir tu nombre. Porque me tensaba en vez de relajarme.

Era caprichoso. Pero tú eras la persona más demandante que conocía.

¿Quién era para quejarme? Te amaba de esa forma, quejoso, amoroso, tenías tantas facetas. En todas te quería, en todas demostrabas la atención que sentías por mí.

Mi mente se volvía en blanco, o no me daba cuenta cuánto me hacías delirar entre besos, porque al percatarme, tus dedos ya bailaban en mi interior abriéndome paso a ti. Estabas errático, y tus entrecortados besos sacaban una sonrisa de satisfacción en mí. Cuando estabas al límite se te dificultaba controlarte, y te volvías torpe, una persona inexperta entre tanta lujuria acumulada.

Al sentirme vacío, preparado e intranquilo llevé mis manos hasta tu pantalón. Lo desabroché y bajé lo justo y necesario para sólo liberar tu miembro, que ya goteaba por atención lo antes posible.

Bufé molesto cuando no encontrabas el frasco de lubricante esparcido en la cama, ¿cómo puedes olvidarte dónde lo dejaste, habiéndolo soltado hace un momento? Su esencia se entremezcló con el líquido, chorreando un poco en las sábanas bajo nuestro. Cuando termine todo, de seguro te quejarías conmigo por manchar las sábanas, te molesta el caos, irrumpía tu calma interior.

—Vamos, bebé —llamaste. "Tú eres mi bebé, yo soy tu pequeño", propusiste para llegar a un acuerdo una de las primeras veces que te hice mío—. Relájate y disfruta.

Una cómplice risa escapó de nuestros labios. Esa frase, era la que siempre te repetía al hacerte mío, cuando no había sido lo suficiente delicado al prepararte, y arremetía de lleno en tu interior. La versatilidad que compartíamos, era nuestro mayor goce.

Poco a poco, con firmeza fuiste punzando en mi interior. Estabas frío, y yo recibiéndote tan estrecho y cálido como te gustaba. Eras imparcial, ya me vengaría otro día de esto.

Aproveché a devorar tu expuesto cuello cuando entraste a tope dentro mío. Expulsaste un alto gemido al aire, y la vista desde aquí era tu mejor ángulo. Comenzaste a moverte en respuesta a mis estímulos, mordiendo con fuerza tus labios para no tapar mis bajos gemidos.

En un roce, tus manos acomodaron la fina prenda sobre mi entrepierna. Empujaste mi torso para que dejara de morderte, querías verme, enseñándote mi placer y la debilidad a tu persona. Mi pecho se inflaba de aire luego de cada ronco gemido que despedía con tu nombre.

Tus embestidas incrementaban de ritmo a medida que nuestras respiraciones eran más erráticas. También mis caderas se mecían a tu ritmo, intentando saciar la sed que teníamos. Relamiste tus delicados labios, un contorno perfecto que era la sonrisa de goce y afecto. Atento a cada zona de mi cuerpo que necesitaba atención, como mi miembro: envuelto con la tela de la falda mientras masturbabas con tu diestra. El tacto era incómodo pese a que la seda era suave, pero entendía que sí, ahora, me tocabas sólo con tu mano, llegaría al orgasmo sin dudarlo.

Mis manos se detuvieron en tus cabellos, era lo único que podía observar ya que estabas encorvado, mordiendo con fuerza mis pezones. Era cierto que cuando yo tomaba el control, suelo moverte de un lado a otro, en busca de nuevas posiciones, pero ¿no estabas incómodo ahora? ¿Cómo podías moverte con tanta destreza y estar tan doblado?

No tuve tiempo a responderme, estimulaste aquel punto tan secreto y prohibido. Donde me volvía perdido a ti, donde soltaba todo el placer en modo de palabras, sonidos, insultos, gemidos... Ya no puedo controlarme.

Arrebaté con algo de brusquedad la falta que tapaba mi pene y obligué a tu mano a masturbarme de forma deliberada sin ninguna tela entre medio. Como no te opusiste ni escuché una queja en gruñido, percaté que también estabas cerca de llegar. No había tiempo para interrupciones o quejas.

Que importaba lo que la gente pensara de mí, si en estos momentos, si al llegar todos los días del trabajo, sólo importabas tú, siempre tú. Perteneciéndote en todo momento, dejando a un lado las etiquetas que la gente nos daba por nuestra relación a veces mal vista.

Mis balbuceos llamaron tu atención, ansiando el roce de tus besos antes de llegar al límite de mi cuerpo y placer. Envolví mi lengua con la tuya, ni siquiera entre besos dejaríamos vencer al otro; siempre teníamos que ganar, dominar hasta el más mínimo detalle.

Y por esta noche, serías el victorioso.

Caí rendido en un pesado espasmo, ensuciando tu mano y parte de la falda en el proceso. Sí, también te quejarías de ello dentro de un rato. Nunca cuestioné si mi interior se estrechaba aún más, o que era lo que sentías cuando llegaba al orgasmo, porque te volvías más torpe e inestable. Ni siquiera podías corresponder mis besos, y tu cuerpo no tenía control de tus embestidas. Quitaste tu miembro justo a tiempo al correrte, ensuciando aún más las sábanas y un poco mis piernas.

¿Podría quejarme de ello más rato? Vi tu confusa expresión ante mi risa, debería dejar de pensar tanto.

—¿Qué opinas de la falda?

—Me encanta, idiota —bufaste, como si una explicación fuera necesaria.

Un mohín surcó tus labios cuando notaste cómo se había ensuciado un poco.

—Debemos lavarla.

—Hay muchas cosas que lavar, Aphelios —alcé mis cejas, no sólo debíamos sumarle las sábanas, sino también nuestros propios cuerpos transpirados.

—Que desastre —caíste derrotado a mi lado, y rápidamente te envolví en mis brazos. Tu flequillo hizo cosquillas en mi pecho cuando te recostaste allí.

—Si me dejaras hacer el trabajo a mí, no sucederían estas cosas.

Nuestras miradas chocaron junto con una soberbia sonrisa en los labios.

—¿Y perderme esto? No creo.

Tus dedos acariciaron el borde de la falda, no querías quitarla, y tenías la manía de acomodarla cada vez que podías.

Uní nuestros labios en un lento beso cuando tus brazos abrazaron mi cuello y me fui colocando encima de ti. Mañana no trabajábamos, no vendría mal otra ronda antes de bañarnos.


End file.
